


Gold Ribbons

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: D/s, F/F, Fantasizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has a dream that changes things: mainly a) her relationship with Jackson, and b) she can't look at a certain blonde without having obscene thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Ribbons

Lydia used to think she wanted to be a Domme. Her relationship with Jackson had been built upon that, and eventually she realized it just wasn’t doing enough for her. A ridiculous fantasy had ruined it all- a half remembered dream with a gorgeous blonde that she drowsily rubbed herself too, new and dreamt details meshing. It was the hottest and wettest she’d felt in months, and that morning she breaks up with Jackson.

She doesn’t look at Erica Reyes for weeks.

Lydia gets a hold of herself after those weeks. It was absurd that a simple fantasy should shake her so much, and she refuses to think of it outside of her bed. (A week later she mentally expands the allowed places to include the shower.) After a month of getting off on it, Lydia’s perfected the fantasy. It was good, great even, before- but now it’s perfect and hasn’t gone stale. She doesn’t think it ever will.

The fantasy goes like this:

_Lydia is in the bathroom, standing before the sinks and mirror. She has her favorite MAC red lipstick in her hand, and she’s about to apply it when the door opens. She stops, hand frozen midair, watching Erica approach in the mirror._

_The leopard stilettos echo in the small bathroom, and she’s behind her quickly- far too close for propriety. Erica’s bright pink lips are by her ear, and she grasps Lydia’s hand that holds the lipstick._

_'You don't get to wear my color Lydia.'_

_Lydia gasps at this- indignant and agitated, her traitorous brain having turned color into collar easily. She’s about to protest that red isn’t Erica’s color anyways when Erica twists her hand sharply, and the lipstick clatters to the ground._

_'Well, I suppose that solves that problem,' Erica says with a smirk. 'Care to solve another?'_

_Erica spins her around and pushes her up against the sinks, kissing her response off her lips._

That’s usually when Lydia stops, too flushed, to close, to continue. Before this, all her fantasies had involved nondescript men and women, the emphasis on their role rather than person. It makes this one feel stronger, more realistic- even if she’d hate it to happen: that bathroom was grimy, and like hell she wouldn’t free herself.

If it weren’t for Boyd, she would probably proposition Erica at the very least. But they’re dating, and he wears a golden ribbon around his neck with her cursive E dangling off it. It’s cliché and tacky, and almost never goes with what Boyd wears- and yet, Lydia still finds her eyes lingering on the slim collar and wanting her own.


End file.
